Modern televisions (TVs) have highly configurable TV displays, with many configurable picture settings for selecting and configuring content. To enable a content consumer to control operations of the TV and these picture settings, a pre-programmed physical TV remote is usually provided to operate with the TV. Conventional TV remotes, however, have static user interfaces (e.g., with physical control keys or buttons) with limited input options (e.g., key-press only) for selecting content and adjusting the picture settings of the TV.